Sanguine Clouds
by Black Destiny Mage
Summary: [Updated!] She thought she lost him but he appeared once more in her life leaving her heart shattered once again. Bad news clashes the hope that she had in him. Nightmares become reality. Will she still love him? S&S, (E&T). Please read!
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: **This is the reposted version of "Sanguine Clouds"

Short sweet and sad story with three or four parts… this is the prologue. I already have the first part written so I won't wait long to post it. Please leave some comments when you click the review button… thanks!

**Spoilers: **Contains major The Sealed Card (The Enchanted Card) 2nd CCS movie spoilers and some manga/anime spoilers.

**Disclaimer and claimer: **I claim the plot, and that's all that I claim. Everything else belongs to great authors: Clamp.

* * *

**Sanguine Clouds**

**Prologue**

It was a cloudless day in Tomoeda, Japan. The sun shone brightly, the air was fresher than ever, it was even filled with scents of cherry blossoms blooming in the spring. It was April 19th, exactly eighteen days after a certain girl's birthday, and that young girl was already 15. She had silky brown hair, pink lips, rosy cheeks when she blushed and the most beautiful of all, her unique emerald eyes. It was a bright but sometimes a dark emerald, the color of her eyes changed with her moods. Sometimes it shone, twinkled and showed her happiness but sometime it reflected her sad mind, the emerald grew darker. This girl's name was Sakura Kimonoto, the Mistress of the Clow Cards.

Sakura has been lying on her bed for about an hour now, staring blankly at the pale yellow painted ceiling. Her eyes were wet, but no tears glided down her flushed cheeks. Once again she had been thinking about a certain boy with hazel eyes and brown hair, Syaoran Li. For three years now she didn't see him, and she never had the time to tell him anything before the Void card took his feelings. O, how she hated being the Card Mistress, it was a nice title, but a nice title came with great responsibilities, which included loosing someone's feelings. Not anyone's feelings, Syaoran Li's feelings for her, his secret crush… until he told her several years ago after transforming the Light and Dark cards.

She still remembered that day clearly, it has been clear as water in her mind…

Before that day, she never imagined what love felt like; she felt nothing but friendship towards her classmates. The only she loved were her family, especially her father and mother… as for her brother, she still loved him, just in a less opened way because he always teased Sakura. But after Syaoran's confessions, Sakura felt different for the first time, she felt a pain in her heart.

Wasn't love supposed to me feel good? she once asked herself.

That was only part true, she discovered. She knew that she felt bad from that day on because Syaoran had to leave Tomoeda and she couldn't bear it because of her newly developed feelings for him. Only him.

Then she talked to Chiharu to make sure about what she felt… she wasn't sure if it was love or not, or just the pain of a best friend leaving her. Sakura discovered that it was true love… And what Chiharu told her was true. "Love is pain, yet pain is not love," Chiharu had said. "I feel pain because Yamazaki teases around me. He talks to other girls so much that I sometime get jealous. But then I realized that feeling pain is not love. If I love him, I must feel love and happiness inside of me seeing that he is happy. I don't know about you, Sakura, but I do feel that way… everyone's love is different. You may love someone a little, or more than I love Yamazaki…."

"O, Chiharu you are right…," Sakura mumbled to herself, while sighing as she pulled her blankets over her head. "Love sure is pain, but I still have to feel happy because I have someone to love, yet it doesn't make feel better because he is still in Hong Kong. O, Syaoran… why can't you come back?"

As she quietly sobbed under her covers, she hid in her own little world and images started sliding in her mind, it was just like she watched a slideshow. Pictures of Syaoran appeared; sometimes she was in these pictures, laughing, smiling, giggling, and just being happy. Somehow the memories of the past brought a sly smile to Sakura, as she felt asleep.

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Time is passing…**

Sunlight shone through the heroine's window as morning announced its arrival with birds chirping. Though Sakura wasn't awake yet, she was sleeping on her stomach, her pillow was over her head, and her hair awfully messy and her cherry blossom patterned blankets were in a very bad state. Sakura had a nightmare.

_Dring!_

As the alarm clock ran, Sakura jumped from her bed, rubbed her red eyes and slapped the alarm clock to shut it. She yawned lazily and once again rubbed her eyes, she then stretched like a cat and ran her fingers through her hair.

Bad hair day, I better fix this, she thought as she got up and got dressed in her school uniforms.

She grabbed a brush from her drawer and stood in front of her bathroom mirror and smiled to see her white teeth. After taking a minute to fix her hair, she brushed her teeth and prepared herself for breakfast. Her hair hasn't changed much, it has grown a little past her shoulders but she realized that fixing her hair every morning would be tiring so preferred to not have long hair like her friend Tomoyo does. Her body was slim and athletic, her skin wasn't the whitest of all but very fair. Her eyes were still the same emerald but a less energetic one, she was beautiful, sweet, energetic and a very original girl, but that didn't make her the most popular girl. Yet again, she realized that she was late so she sprinted down the stairs and almost tripped.

"Beware of Miss Godzilla! Here comes the monster…" a tall black hair guy said with a mocking voice. Then he realized that his little sister wasn't replying him so he frowned and asked: "Are you OK?"

"Toya… I'm not in a good mood," Sakura replied as she suddenly giggled and stomped on his foot.

Sakura's brother, Toya, bit on his tongue and then let out an "ouch" as he continued eating his pancakes mumbling a "that monster" to himself. As Toya turned and looked at Sakura, she was gone and her plate was empty.

"See you, little pig!" he shouted to his sister.

She went outside the house and waved goodbye to her father while shouting her brother's name in anger, she unlocked her bicycle and started riding it with her hands trembling in rage. Since last year, she had decided to switch to a bicycle for transportation to school and she loved having it, except when her brother bothers her. The soft breeze was blown to her face as she stepped on the peddles of the bicycle and begun her short journey to school. She past Yukito's house quickly and waved at it even though she wasn't sure that he was even there. She thought about the past and chuckled, she couldn't believe that she used to like Yukito. But it is also true that Yukito attracted Sakura because of the creature inside of him, Yue.

As Sakura was lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that she was already in front of the school. Someone's hand appeared in front of her face…

"Woe!"

Sakura turned her attention to the hand and started scratching her head when she realized that it was only Tomoyo's hand waving at her.

"Lost on the moon again?" Tomoyo asked.

"I guess… sorry. Let's go, school's starting soon," Sakura replied.

"True, let's go! Besides, it is September the first anyway. I hope that we'll get new students."

Sakura nodded in response and followed her best friend to their first class, art.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Even though you didn't like it, I would appreciate it if you would leave some criticisms/flames. Thanks.


	2. Part 1: Reconfrontation

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for the support guys. I guess that the prologue wasn't so appreciated. Hopefully you like the first part of this story. Remember, this is romance/angst genres, if you don't like it, don't read it.

**I will reply to all the reviews at the end of the story. Thanks for the support guys! I really appreciate it!**

**Spoilers: **Contains major The Sealed Card (The Enchanted Card) 2nd CCS movie spoilers and some manga/anime spoilers.

**Disclaimer and claimer: **I claim the plot, and that's all that I claim. Everything else belongs to great authors: Clamp.

****

**Sanguine Clouds**

**Part 1: Re-confrontation**

Seconds scurried away quickly as the wind flew by; minutes flew away too. It didn't take long for years to dash distantly. For eight years she hasn't seen him, for eight years she dreamt about being with him but the wishes never came true. But inside of her, she never abandoned to reach Syaoran's heart; she still wanted to see him after all these years.

College years passed too, she was now exactly 20 years old. Sakura has earned a college degree in accounting even though she struggled badly in math. Even she thought that she couldn't succeed, but with concentration and some help from her magic, she did it. Sakura was already studying for a bachelor degree in accounting while working as a secretary for the boss of a branch of a rather big company. The job wasn't always pleasant because she had to go on business trips with her boss, but knowing that she might get an increase of salary boosted her energy and enjoyment for her job.

Her family hasn't changed much, Toya, who was married to Kaho Mizuki, was at the peak of his carrier being a detective. He moved outside of the country to London to be an international detective. Her father, Fujitaka Kimonoto, was still teaching at the university, the man was then almost 50 years old but still looked to be in his late thirties. He was very lonely to live in a house without any company so sometime he goes to the Daidojis and have a little chat when he has time. Tomoyo, Sakura's cousin, worked as a clothes designer like everyone expected. Her made-up clothes weren't so complicated and original anymore because she missed her best friend, Sakura. But though happiness always took over her as she saw Eriol, one of her good friends and also the head of company. Never in her life, she ever imagined Eriol being her boss and less being the boss of a fashion designer company.

It was April 19th, eighteen days after Sakura Kimonoto's 20th birthday. Tomoyo had planned a tremendous party for her best friend like always and they had a little reunion—without Syaoran. Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko and of course Eriol were all able to come, Rika has been busy with her pregnancy, she was married to Professor Terada since she was 17 years old. Sakura had a blast at her birthday party and exclaimed it to be the most wonderful day of her life. But yet she knew inside of her that she missed Syaoran dearly, her heart was shattered years ago and she still did not put the shattered pieces together.

Sun shone lazily through the windows of a black car with an emerald-eyed lady inside, Sakura, she was driving to downtown Tokyo, where she was supposed to meet another company to settle economic issues. Unfortunately, she even had to stay there for a whole week until the other company leaves. Sakura never took any interests in those meetings, she had attended at least to dozens of them throughout one year and she was getting tired of them. She hoped that the company's boss could at least speak Japanese fluently, or else she'll have to listen to a person talking in an alien language.

The green light changed to a yellow one and Sakura stepped on the pedal swiftly and her car stopped immediately, she waited for half a minute while having a drink of fresh spring water and set of the road again. It didn't take long in her opinions to arrive to the center in where she should meet her boss and the other company, "Panomy—the origin of decoration".

Yes, her company, "Mural Lanterns—the beauty of decorating", was also working on decoration, so the bosses of the two companies started a project together. _Together_. Sakura loved the word, but working under another boss's order wouldn't be much fun for her. She would have more work to do and who knew what kind of boss the person was.

As she entered the cool hallway and stepped on the marble floor making "tick, tick" sounds with her high heeled shoes, she walked towards the elevator and pressed the button with an arrow pointing up. Just yesterday Sakura's boss called her and told her that the meeting was in a room on the fifth floor. The door opened with a _swoosh_ and she stepped into the elevator, then pressed the button "5" and waited. The building was awfully cool with the air conditioning running at max even though it was only spring, she sighed and buttoned her formal vest up. The door opened once more and she stepped out of the elevator. In front of her was two glass doors, which welcomed her, she pushed the doors open and saw her boss sitting in a couch.

"For heaven sakes!" he yelled angrily.

"Sorry, am I late?" Sakura asked politely as she sat down across from her boss.

"No, not you, Kimonoto, the Panomy company just called and said that their flight was late and they won't arrive in another forty minutes!"

"O, well we can wait."

Her boss, Colin Salvucci, wasn't a Japanese obviously, he was a half-Italian, half-Spanish who settled in Japan for business issues.

"You stay here, Sakura Kimonoto, I'll call the boss again and ask them to hurry up," he said.

"Um, if that's not too much trouble, may I know where the Panomy's boss is from? And his name?" Sakura questioned calmly.

"Everyone calls him Shane, I do not know his family name but I do know that he is young and he's originally from Hong Kong but lives in Malaysia."

Hong Kong, Sakura thought as she suddenly placed her hand in front of her mouth in astonishment, that rings a bell… but it cannot be. Syaoran would never do such a thing, he could never become a decorator.

Lost in her thoughts for a dozen of minutes, she didn't notice the glass doors open swiftly, she didn't look at the person entering until her boss called her.

"Kimonoto," came the voice.

Sakura looked up and saw a young boy around her age with hazel eyes and hair staring at her. She shivered at his stare and continued to observe, she saw a lady beside him, holding his hand tightly and refused to let anyone shake Shane's hand. But Sakura ignored the possessive lady and went to shake his hand. At the touch of his skin, she felt different about him, an aura came to her senses, an aura with Chinese magic, the same that Syaoran had used.

"Syaoran…," she mumbled under her breath so only he could hear her.

"Glad to see you once again Miss Kimonoto," he replied with a painful look and mumbled a "sorry". He then turned to the boss and said: "Our driver was a very experienced one so we got along the road just fine. Sorry for the wait." He then nodded at both of them.

After the short conversation, the boy stared at Sakura again while trying to shush the girl clinging to his arm.

Colin Salvucci stared at them and broke the moment.

"If you would excuse me," the old man said. "I think that this important meeting should begin. I think that introductions may be appropriate at this time. I'm Colin Salvucci, head of the Japenese branch in the company Mural Lanterns."

"If you would please call me Shane thank you," said the boy, or so called Syaoran.

"I'm Rose, Shane's secretary," said the lady still holding Syaoran's hand. "O, and I'm also his fiancée," she added smiling widely, showing her white teeth in a very satisfied way.

Rose's short introduction speech broke Sakura's heart, it shattered her already broken heart, it pierced through her broken heart and shattered it once again, the pain was terrible, but she refused to cry. At that moment she knew why Syaoran has been trying to apologize to her, but she just couldn't accept it, reality hit her yet unfortunately she couldn't accept or believe it.

Why must I know this before the meeting? she asked herself while biting her lower lip.

"I'm Sakura Kimonoto, secretary of Colin Salvucci. I think that the meeting should start with no further waiting," Sakura said while gripping tightly on her shirt.

She couldn't bear it anymore… not for much longer. Syaoran just came back to her but he went away again, and this time, forever. He was already taken, Rose was his fiancée after all…

Everything appeared like a mist in her mind, she felt like if you she was having a nightmare like she used to when she was little. She didn't even notice other people from her company and the other one come in to join the meeting. She was staring at the black folder that was on her legs, she gripped the folder and dug her own nails in her skin to wake herself up. But that wasn't enough…

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice in her head … she loved the words that he said…

"I love you, Sakura," he said. "You're _the_ one that I love," he had told her eight years ago.

It echoed in her mind for thousands of time. "I love you, Sakura… love you, Sakura… love…. love…you…. you…you…Sakura… kura…"

Syaoran's voice almost faded in her mind but she could still hear him a little bit, he called her in her dreams at night and hugged her to bring her support, but he was gone.

"Sakura!" came a voice, that one was different, but yet it still sounded like him. "Sakura!" it called again…

Then she felt someone shook her shoulders, she heard Syaoran calling her over and over again. Her head lowered and sniffed as she smiled mysteriously.

"You're back," she said, dreamily. "I'm happy now, XiaoLang."

As one known as Shane stared at her with his eyes opened at the maximum, she shivered again and started trembling.

"It's great to see you," Sakura said letting a tear fall on her hand.

The tear slid from her hand to her binder, it continued to slide on the binder until it finally stopped. A thunder shape appeared on her binder magically because of the wetness but Sakura didn't notice. She pushed Syaoran back so that he fell on the ground and ran to the glass doors, she didn't even open the doors… she just went _through_ them magically.

Nobody saw her going to the doors, only Syaoran cared to look at her running away. Rose was grinning and coughed to catch the attention of _her Shane_.

"Miss Rose," Colin Salvucci started, "I guess that you would have to do my secretary's job too if you don't mind."

Suddenly Rose's grin disappeared as she became more serious.

"Of course, sir," she replied as she got up and walked to Shane's side. "Back to your seat, Shane, _darrling_," she said as she faked a purr at the last word.

Syaoran bit his lower lip, now she'll never forget or forgive me, he thought.

**Author's Notes: **Be a darling and leave a review telling me what you liked or disliked. Thanks! Oh and I'm half way through the second part. I think that it would have to be shorter if you want me to update faster since school's starting. Thanks again everyone!


End file.
